Rei Miyamoto
Rei Miyamoto (宮本麗) Classmate and childhood friend of Takashi, they've known each other since kindergarten. When they were little she promised that one day she would marry him. Despite liking Takashi, their relationship was at odds at the beginning of the manga due to his indecisiveness. It was then that she started dating one of his friends, Hisashi, since he wouldn't make a move. As the story progressed they ended up reconciling their relationship. She doesn't find it above herself to reprimand Takashi for acting carelessly. She worries about his well-being yet admits that his selflessness nature is one reason why she fell in love with him. Headstrong and reliable, Rei has proven to be a skilled combatant and strong asset to the group About Rei Miyamoto is a junior in the school. Originally shes actually supposed to be a senior ,but due to her father investigating about of the teachers father, the teacher, named Shidou, held Rei back one year. As a member of the Sojutsu club, she is very skilled with a spear or a pole. At the start of the series, she was dating Hisashi, which was both hers and Takashi's childhood friends. She originally started out having a bad frienship with Takashi until which is amended in episode 1. She has a deep intimate feeling towards Takashi since they were kids and they even pinky promised to get married when they were in kindergarten. Rei gets immensely jealous when other girls such as Saeko Busujima getting close to Takashi. She is a valuable member to their gang as she is one of their top fighters. It is known that she has a father who is a policeman Appearance Rei's appearance consists of long light brownish hair with bangs and hair sticking out which many fans jokingly referred to as "antennae". Throughout the series as is, she has been constantly dressed in her school uniform and has seldom changed her attire. The only changes made that are obvious are the straps that is wraps around herself after they leave Shizuka's friends house. She has reddish eyes and has a slender figure with a plentiful rack. While at Shizuka's friends house, Rei changed into her pajamas which consisted of a tight tank top and white panties. History When she was in kindergarten with Takashi Kumuro, she pinky promised with him that when they grow up, they will marry each other. Despite always harboring a deep affection for Takashi, his constant reluctance caused her to give up on him and date one of their friends, Hisashi. Althought dating Hisashi, she never got over Takashi and still always liked him in one way or the other, despite their friendship appearing as totally ruined to their friends. Although supposedly to be a senior along with Saeko Busujima, she was held back a year since her father was the policeman in charge of investigating a teachers father. The teacher is known as Shidou, who is a evil teacher to innocent people. Ever since then she has had a grudge on him. Personality Rei is known to be a headstrong and reliable member of their group. She is very caring towards everyone especially Takashi. Although constantly reprimanding him for his selflessness, that is also one of the reasons why she admits to have fallen love with him in the first place. She hold deep affections for Takashi since they were in kindergarten and has always liked him since. She get extremely jealous when Saeko is near Takashi and is shown to fight over Takashi with Saeko in the later chapters of the manga. Summary At the start of this series, Rei is in a relationship with Hisashi and has seemingly gave up on hopes of being with Takashi. When the zombie apocalypse breaks out, she escapes to the rooftop of their school with Hisashi and Takashi. On the way, she is attacked by a teacher and both guys try to help her, but Hisashi is bitten as a result. At the rooftop, Hisashi dies and turns into a zombie. Despite Rei's pleas, Takashi kills Hisashi. She blames Takashi for killing Hisashi and says that he must have liked to do so because she thought Takashi would hate Hisashi since he was her boyfriend. After hearing such a statement, Takashi attempts to leave their barricade and go fight some zombies. Until Rei implores Takashi not to go and tells him that she wants him to stay with her, Takashi changes his mind, embracing Rei in an intimate hug which seemingly rekindled their friendship/relationship. After the events on the rooftop, Rei and Takashi meets up with Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, Shizuka Mirikawa, and Saeko Busujima. Later they gather at a faculty room and plan their escape form the school. Deciding to take the school bus, the group heads for the bus, encountering some survivors on the way and rescuing them, but they later died. After they boarded the bus, Rei spots Shidou and some of his students heading to their bus. She begs Shizuka and Takashi to go now, but they refuse and let Shidou and his students on . This leads to Rei becoming very displeased and she tells Takashi he will regret his decision. Now with her nemesis on the bus, Rei hastily leaves the bus with a tailing Takashi because she can't stand Shidou's self-promoting speeches. After the 2 leave the bus, another bus crashes around them, forcing them into a tunnel to avoid the flaming wreckage. As the wreckage burns, they manage to arrange a meeting place with Saeko at the East Police Station. After walking a short distance, they encounter a zombie with a motorcycle helmet. As the zombie attacks Takashi, Rei saves him in time by striking the zombie on the head with a cement block. They later find the zombie's motorcycle and rides off in the night to get to their meeting place. As they ride on in the night, they come across a crashed police car and salvages a pistol and some bullets. This proves to be useful later on. Later, they go to a gas station, only to find that is self-serve and requires money to operate. Since Takashi has no money, he asks Rei if she has any, leading her to call him "the worst" which the argue over and increase tensions. Later since they both realize they don't have any cash, Takashi goes inside the store and breaks apart the cashier taking some cash, until he hears Rei scream. When he comes back, he finds Rei being held hostage by a big gangster wannabe. The man threatens to kill Rei and rape her which encites Rei to tell Takashi to rescue her, after some useless negotiation, Takashi pulls out his gun and shoots the guy. Rei is saved by that and is about to punish the guy, until Takashi stops her and tell hers that they have no time to deal with such scum and she notices how that the gunshot sounds attracted dozens of zombies. Later they continue to ride toward their destination. (Anime) *After finding out various bridges were blocked, they later hear some fighting sounds, and they locate a ramp, and use it to jump a distance. When they arrive, they find the entire gang had left the bus and ditched Shidou and his students on it. They later break out into the fighting and subdue all their opponents. Shizuka proposes a location to stay the night, at her friends house, which is well shielded, has plenty of supplies, and even a Humvee. After they fight their way into the apartment, Rei and the rest of the girls go take a bath. In the bathtub with Shizuka, she notes how big her breasts are compared to Rei. Jealous that the teacher acknowledges so, she fondles the teachers' breasts and play with them. After the shower, Rei encounters Takashi piggybacking a bath towel wrapped Shizuka, and overhears Takashi accidently touching Shizuka's ass, and mumbling how lucky he would be if he touched them intentionally. In a close to drunken stupor, she says "wow there are 3 Takashis!!!!" and is so delighted and aloof she falls to the ground and recalls the past few day's events. After Takashi carries Shizuka to a place for her to sleep and meets up with Saeko, Rei constantly calls out for Takashi, making Saeko say that girls like to pretend to be helpless at times like these. On the staircase that Rei was sitting on, she complains about Takashi not being as good as Hisashi and eventually Takashi snaps and gets mad. Feeling really bad, Rei leans on him intimately and they share what seems to be an off-canon make out. Later the scene stops when Takashi tells Rei to stop her seductive position because has has an erection. After hearing that Takashi is going out to save a little girl, Rei tries to stop him, but its undermined and hushed by Saeko and assists in Takashi jumping over zombies in his motorcycle from the gate. Afterwards while Takashi is saving the girl, she along with the rest of the girls pack eveyrthing into the Humvee and prepare to extract Takashi as he is surrounded. After saving him, they all fall asleep and wake up next morning. Seeing a sleeping Takashi, Rei finds it kind of cute, until she spots Saeko drooling on Takashi crotch area which makes her intensely jealous and wakes up Takashi with force. Then she notions to Saeko that she is drooling and in what so happens to be an "happy" place. After they reach the other side of the river by driving through it in their humvee, Rei and the rest of the girls get dressed. They decided they will head to Takagi's house first as it is the nearest. On the way, they encounter several zombies and is forced to stop just before they accidently drive into a wire fence. The sudden motion of stopping by Shizuka's driving causes Rei to fall from the top of the humvee to the ground. Later Takashi comes to her aid and saves her along with Saeko and Hirano. After Takashi's shotgun is deemed useless, he hugs Rei and says at least they'll die together. Only realizing Rei still had her gun, she buts the gun on her breasts because of the strap that is stuck around her and commences firing. (Anime) This leads to a scene where Rei's breasts vibrate like jello. After Saeko and Takashi decides to lead the zombies away from the group, Takagi's mom arrives to the rescue and pulls the members of the group over the wire fence except for Saeko and Takashi who were to far out. Saeko and Takashi take another route to Takagi's house. (Manga) Takagi's mom arrives to the rescue and pulls the group over the wire fence. They leave for Takagi's house, were Rei gets some medical attention. (Manga) * Trivia *Despite Rei being the main female in this story (all the other girls are main characters too ,but not the MAIN female), more fans prefer that Takashi ends up with Saeko instead of Rei. *She doens't mind Takashi seeing her almost nude *Like to reprimand Takashi, but also loves him *Has a heightened tension with Saeko after Saeko openly declares that she is of the female sex and will do anything to comfort her comrade. Also, Rei notices how close Saeko and Takashi has become , to the point of addressing each other using first names, and Rei becomes extremely jealous *Despite Rei hating how Saeko and Takashi could be a likely couple, she totally ignores Saya Takagi's advances on Takashi as she consideres them not to be a threat *She can openly discuss about Takashi's boner, shown in the staircase hugging/kissing scene Category:Characters